From Convicts to Specials
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: Squad Charlee was just an ordinary squad by Dominion standards. Until through a series of events they get into the Dominions most special unit. During this they experince the war against Mengsk and later Amon. Will the band of battle brothers forged in the first real engagment hold or will these missfits break apart? (Has part of other universes in it but nothing much)(importantAN)


„I still can't believe Sarge made us do this." A marine complained as he and his squad had to clean one of the biggest armouries located in the southern garrison on Skygeirr Station. A medic, still in her combat suit with her visor down after todays' combat simulation, rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious Marius?" She asked him. The now identified Marius groaned as he cleaned another C14.

"Aw come on Shimms, it was just a teeny tiny bar fight." He joked.

"With half of the garrison. And the people of the nearby base." A Marauder stated dryly.

"Et tu Brute?" Marius asked mockingly. This made the rest of 14 men and women of the squad, consisting of 9 other Marines beside Marius, two Medics, Brutus the Marauder and a Firebat, groan at the nerve-wracking behaviour of the second in command of the squad to quote Old Earth sayings.

"So why are we here again?" Ben, being the new guy of the squad, asked. He was assigned to them after his predecessor was ordered into the compound. The other Medic looked up from reorganizing some medical equipment stored here.

"No one knows what exactly we are guarding beside the higher ups of course." She explained with a kind smile twisting her pink hair around her finger before resuming with her work.

"That's right Flutters. But there are of course rumours. There has to be a reason why this is the second most guarded place in the Dominion. Some say they are testing top secret equipment down there, other to make sure the worst enemies of the dominion are secured." Jonathan "Dragon" Snow, the Firebat of the squad, explained to the rookie.

"Hey Corp' Beth, Sam and I wanted to ask if we were also ordered to stay away from any bar on this station or if it is just you?" Jane "Duchess" Kelly asked.

"Nope everyone here is forbidden from entering a bar in the next month and exiting this armoury before every weapon is cleaned and every equipment is ordered. Sorry people that's the order from Sarge." Marius "Corp'" Serpens responded making them groan.

"I swear to god, Serp you will get yourself killed either by mutiny or stupid coincidence." Maria "Shimms" Dawn said.

"Not as long as I have you to save my arse, Shimms." Serp replied opening the visor of the Medic before him, revealing a handsome face with turquois eyes. Her red and golden hair framed her face. He then kissed her on her lips which she returned passionately their arms wrapping around each other.

"Am I the only one who wonderes why both of our Medics have so strange nicknames that have nothing to do with their actual names." Ben "Rook" Iron wondered aloud. His neighbour Elisabeth "Jinx" Singer answered:

"Another mystery no one beside Corp' and Sarge know and I believed the former only because one of them is his girlfriend." For the next ten or so minutes everything was quiet. All were discontent with their situation. The room was filled with ruffling of cleaning and organizing but not of pleasant chatter. So, it was almost a blessing as sirens began to blare, red warning lights began to shine and an Adjutant began to broadcast:

"Warning, Zerg life forms detected! All combat personal proceed to the armouries immediately."

"You heard her! Suit up people! Dragon, Tools get to that door and secure it!" Jon and Michael "Tools" Daniels saluted and stormed to the door. "Old Dog, Demon, Boombox get a barricade up and running!" Brutus "Old Dog" Hop, Bethany "Demon" Washington and Raimund "Boombox" Daniels nodded to the Corporal. "Bacon, Whisper, Chem get everything from ammunition to Stimpaks to the barricade and distribute it to the squad!" Marius shouted at Lea "Whisper" Dusk, Penny "Chem" Waywood and his girlfriend Maria "Bacon" Dawn, who growled at the nickname given to her. She still detested it after all this time.

"Duchess make sure everyone else is suited up and have their visors always closed, while I try to contact Sarge and ask him if he knows anything more than we do." Serp ordered.

Sunset Shimmer, now under the name of Maria Dawn, was concerned. It was almost two years ago since she and her friend Fluttershy disappeared after handing out flyers for the local animal shelter. Now in another galaxy and likely another timeline this life seemed almost a lifetime ago. Now she didn't worry about if an assignment was due but if her patients or even herself survived the next battle. Fluttershy worried her even more than herself sometimes since she at least remained somewhat calm. Her friend was slowly but surely losing her kindness to all but her allies and her openness towards the value of life in general. Lea Dusk, as Fluttershy was now called, seemed to transcend on the path to a mad cold-blooded Killer. But it wasn't all completely horrible. Her boyfriend was most of the time to her sweet and kind, while the rest of it he needed to be strict as her commanding officer. He was also the reason she didn't proceed on the same path as her friend as quickly as her, she supposed. Also, up until now it was rather peaceful here, a good chance to study how to repair the suits of her squad mates and how to heal them, although Fluttershy was better than her at the later.

But now her squad and her would be tested against the might of the Zerg Swarm. Of course, she knew their chances weren't exactly high even if they were in a good position and had the advantage of an entire arsenal at their disposal. It was unlikely that just a single Brood would attack them so it was likely to be a head on assault of the entire Swarm. Their chances became even slimmer since Serp couldn't reach Sarge, the man who had saved her and Fluttershy and taught them how to survive in this harsh universe and radiated a certain cool of him in the combat.

It was awfully quiet in the armoury. Dragon stood before the door ready to unleash his flames at the Zerg while everyone else stood behind the hastily erected barricade their C14 drilled on the door with two automated turrets, which were stored here in great numbers, were ready to fire. All visors were closed and one hand was at their Stimpacks. The vary silence was interrupted by a question of Rook:

"What will we do if friendlies appear?" This caused Joshua "Sharp" Seymore to chuckle while Samantha "Squirrel" Giddings explained:

"It is unlikely that any other soldier would make it here since they would either be nearer by another armoury or would be dead by now." After finishing this a bang was heard against the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Old Dog said. The attacks against the door became more frantic until it burst in a small explosion.

"Here they come! Everyone, fire at will!" Corp' shouted unleashing his fire against the attackers. He was soon joined by the rest of squad. This lasted for several minutes and after many Stimpacks the enemy seemed to retreat. Dragon was now standing behind the barricade still breathing heavily as the rest of the squad.

"Is everyone okay?" Serp asked. Everyone nodded. Iron slowly looked over the cover.

"Um Sir? I think you want to see this." He said slightly terrified. As the rest of the squad looked up, they saw multiple corpse of the fallen enemies. Instead of dead Zerglings they saw corpse of their fellow Terrans albeit infested.

"Damn it. Tools see if you can excess any cameras on the surface. The rest reload and pack any supplies you can get your hands on." Marius ordered. Mike accessed one of the cameras and projected it for all to see. The projection showed the garrison and the nearby base or what was left of them. The garrison's outer buildings were infested with a big Virophage continuing to spread the corruption while instead of the base was a Zerg Hive cluster. All of them realized with slight horror that their former comrades streamed out of the garrison to join the Zerg in their onslaught.

"We can't stay here." Kel stated, nearly shacking after watching for maybe another minute.

"Why? We're relatively safe here and have enough ammo to last us two to three weeks." Josh asked receiving glares from his comrades.

"While this is true our medical supplies won't last that long especially with the massive use of our Stimpacks. Also, we need to eat, drink and sleep and as you have seen earlier, we need everyone to repel an attack. It is also likely that we will soon be overwhelmed by the enemy if we stay here." Shimms said. All eyes turned to Serp since he was the commanding officer since Sarge had gone MIA. He had one hand on his visor as if he was in deep thought.

"Alright, Shimms is right. It is likely that once our allies begin to use gas the infested will begin to attack us here. Based on the size of that Hive Cluster it is likely that this Platform will fall and based on prior experience the Zerg will likely blow this station up or will try to use it for their purpose..." He explained before being interrupted by his comm.

"To all surviving members of the Terran Dominion military in Garrison XO-99 here speaks Lieutenant Felicia Hardesky of the 2nd Marine Division 4th Regiment 6th Battalion 1st Company 1st Platoon. I and my forces have secured hangar bay Lima-Zulu-Uniform-Tango-5-6. Everyone wanting to get out of this garrison should comm me immediately. I repeat…" A female voice proclaimed in a loop. Serp replied directly.

"Here Corporal Marius Serpens of the 6th Marine Division 9th Regiment 3rd Battalion 2nd Company 3rd Platoon Squad Charlie. We are currently at armoury Alpha-Romeo-Uniform-Tango-2-2. Nice to hear your voice, Sir!"

"Corporal, where is your XO?" Lieutenant Hardesky asked.

"MIA presumed KIA, Sir."

"What is your squad's combat strength corporal?" She asked.

"Aside from our XO we are all ready and accounted for, Sir!"

"Good you're the only squad that is in the condition to accomplish the mission I will give you now. On your level is a tac room where important data for our retreat is stored. Go secure it and copy all data before rendezvous at my position, Hardesky out." She said ending the conversation.

* * *

Squad List

Sergeant Edmund "Sarge" William commander MIA

Corporal Marius "Serp, Corp'" Serpens second in command Marine

Private First Class Jonathan "Jon, Dragon" Firebat

Private First Class Brutus "Brute, Old Dog" Hops Marauder

Private First Class Maria "Shimms, Bacon" Dawn Commanding Medical Officer

Private First Class Jane "Kel, Duchess" Kelly Marine

Private Lea "Flutters, Whisper" Dusk Medical Officer

Private Samantha "Sam, Squirrel" Giddings Marine

Private Bethany "Beth, Demon" Washington Marine

Private Penny "Pen, Chem" Waywood Marine

Private Elisabeth "Lis, Jinx" Singer Marine

Private Raimund "Ray, Boombox" Clark Marine

Private Michael "Mike, Tools" Daniels Marine

Private Joshua "Josh, Sharp" Seymore Marine

Private Ben "Rook" Iron Marine

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait had a lot of real-life problems but I hope I can produce more stories in the future and finishing some of my others. Anyway, this is a story I had just the inspiration to write and thanks to the relative straight forwardness of the story of Starcraft 2 it is also likely that I will upload more chapters soonish. But I think it is also important to talk right now about my other stories.

Sarad is considered by myself to be on hiatus and dropped. I will also write a Review under it asking if anybody wants to continue it. The reason for this is twofold: First I just dropped Winx in the middle of season 6 since I didn't enjoy it anymore. Second, I moved away from Star Wars due to the movies, not enjoy SWTOR anymore and moving to other Sci Fi universes.

The Warrior Princess is also on hiatus due to lack of inspiration for the point between the current standing and season 7 (The invasion of Westeros by the Empire). Maybe once season 8 is aired here in Germany it might give me more inspiration besides some I already have (Daenerys joining the tournament of the hand and something alike). What might happen is a bit of a rewrite since I am now not satisfied with my writing there.

Death of a Friend, Birth of a Monster is one of my stories where I have actually a concept but has problems with me finding time and motivation. But if it gets lots of attention it would help.

Girls und Panzer bekämpfen Gate will also be delayed for similar reasons as The Warrior Princess. Nevertheless, when das Finale part 2 is released it is also likely to see more activity again.

The Cat and the Mercenary has a chapter nearly finished but has flaws with small details which I might iron out sooner or later.

Son of Mars, Daughter of Mars has both problems with small details and a big storyline besides some ideas. Help would be appreciated there.

Lastly, I want to give my opinion about reviews and my English. Of course, I appreciate reviews as long as they don't insult me, the story beside criticism of course or other reviewers. I would also appreciate if you write in a polite tone since I try to do the same. I know my English isn't good. I try to always improve it but if you want to criticize it point the exact location of an error instead of just saying grammar is bad.


End file.
